Operation: TWINS
by Usami
Summary: Numbuh 4 discovers that he has a twin brother. He also discovers that his twin brother is one of the Delightful Children...
1. Chapter 1

**Codename: Kids Next Door  
****Created by Mr. Warburton  
****Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission  
****Operation: T.W.I.N.S.  
****T**otally  
**W**eird  
**I**dentical  
**N**ew  
**S**iblings  
**Writing Operative  
****Ookami**** no Shinpi**

The familiar neighborhood was rather quiet as Numbuh 4 walked down the street to his house. He tried to avoid going home if he could, and his parents usually didn't mind…or didn't notice…But, like they did once in a while every year, Numbuh 4's parents asked him to come home to "tell" him something.

Just like previous years on his birthday, such as today, his parents had asked him to come home to tell him something, ever since he joined the Kids Next Door. However, every time he returned home, they never told him anything he didn't know, and he just ended up celebrating his birthday with his parents.

The only reason he ever went to see his parents was because of his friends back at the KND HQ. They often urged him to go on and see his parents, just in case there was some deep dark secret that could be heard. Numbuh 4 doubted it. The other Kids would then argue that there may be some great present involved, and if not for anything else, he should go get it.

And he always did…after celebrating his birthday with _them_, of course.

Every year, they said the same thing, and every year, Numbuh 4 would receive some weird present from his parents. But, his parents always seemed to draw his curiosity.

Ever since he was seven years old, his parents had wanted to tell him something on his birthday. But every year, when they tried, they would lose their nerve, and brush it off, saying that it wasn't important. That just made him a little more curious to know what it was.

The interest only seemed to grow when he became an operative of the Kids Next Door. When he joined them, they seemed more urgent than before to tell him their secret. But, as always, they just blew it off when they had the chance. It drove him out of his mind. Like any young boy, he wanted to know what his parents were keeping from him.

He finally reached the house, reaching out and grasping the doorknob. He turned it slowly, making sure that the door was open. When he found it was, he swung it open and entered the house.

As he turned, he discovered his parents sitting on the couch in the living room. Seeming to sense the young boy's presence, they both looked up from the ground.

Numbuh 4 couldn't help but notice the expressions on their faces before they looked up at him. His parents were usually extremely cheerful. In fact, they reminded him a lot of Numbuh 3, except they were just a little too merry for adults.

But the expression on their faces just now……he couldn't explain it.

Their expressions didn't stay that way, however, as he continued to stand there. Their smiles suddenly appeared back on their faces. "Hey Sport," his dad said.

"Happy Birthday, Wally," his mother said.

He just stared at them. "Sure," he finally replied. "Thanks."

His father moved away from his mother, making room for him to sit down.

Numbuh 4 groaned. He never liked sitting in between his parents. It always resulted in him being watched by the both of them.

But maybe that's why they made him sit in the middle.

Walking over, he sat down on the couch, in between his parents, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back, giving off the impression that he wasn't very happy to be there.

Things were silent for a few moments, long enough to make the young boy believe his parents weren't going to say anything, just like previous years.

He was wrong, however, as his mother suddenly said, "Wallace, we need to talk to you about something."

Slowly, Numbuh 4's arms unfolded, going to his sides, as he looked at his mother. His parents never called him 'Wallace', even though it was his real name. They usually called him 'Wally', or 'Wallabee', since those were his mother's favorite animals. Or his father called him something else. But they never called him 'Wallace.'

Unless they had something _really_ important to talk about.

"Do you remember," Numbuh 4 heard his father say, "what it was like for us back in Australia?"

Numbuh 4 tried to recall. "We're we in some financial trouble?"

"I'm not sure we should tell him just yet," his mother said.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. It was like that every year.

But this year, his father disagreed. "We've been putting it off for far too long. It's time he knew _something_ about it at least." Turning back to his son, he said, "Yeah, we were in some financial trouble. Do you remember what was going on?"

"Ah think you almost had ta put meh up for adoption or somethin'. But then, ya got a job 'ere, and that's when we moved 'ere."

His father nodded. "That's right. That's how bad things were before, that we almost had to give you up to another family, so that you could be well off. But I then got a job transfer here, and I had to take it, in order to take care of you. That's why we moved here. But there's something your mother and I never told you."

Numbuh 4 blinked, looking at his parents. "Whassat, Dad?"

Both his parents looked at the each other, then back at the boy. "Well, Wallabee," his mother said, "what we've wanted to tell you all these years is that…well…you have a twin brother…"

* * *

In the silent room, the sound clicking and clacking could be heard. The only thing that was glowing in the dim area was the monitor of a computer, as a young, blond boy was busy typing away, every once in a while looking at the computer screen.

Normally, the boy didn't use a computer. In fact, most of the time, he wasn't by himself. He spent most of his time with his brothers and sisters. They were mostly together, especially in public. It was the few times at when they were home that they ever were apart, and it wasn't very often even there. Only when they needed some private time or when they were going to bed were they apart. That was the way Father wished it, that they were together, and acted as one. Father believed that individualism brought disaster, and if people only cared about themselves, and not for those around them, then the world would fall to ruin. That was what Father taught him and his brother and sisters.

Although, just a few hours ago, he had discovered that, apparently, that wasn't his _real_ Father, and those weren't his _real_ brothers and sisters.

That day, Father had requested to talk to him alone, away from the others. This brought great worry, considering that Father hardly, if ever, asked to see only one of them, instead of all five. But they did as Father asked, and the other four left the room.

It was then that he discovered that he was adopted, and that Father had felt compelled to tell him, since it was his _real_ birthday that day, instead of the day he had celebrated it with the others.

Father had believed he was old enough and mature enough to know that he was adopted, really born in a family in Australia. As Father had told him, his real family was too poor to keep him, and they had to put him up for adoption if he was going to survive.

Father had been on a trip then, when he visited the orphanage, in search of another child, for some reason unknown to the boy, when he came across him. He had adopted him then, and took him back to America.

He had asked if Father knew anything about his real family. Father had replied that the orphanage didn't know much about his family, except that he had a twin brother.

Curious, he had asked Father if it would be alright to search on the computer for where he was born, and who his family was. Father had allowed him to, though preferred he didn't. He also gave him another hint to help him; the family that he belonged to was called Beatles.

For some reason, though the name sounded familiar, he didn't recognize it then, and went off in search to find his real family. He hadn't told his brothers and sisters yet, though he imagined he would have to soon.

But he had spent hours looking through online hospital records. Even though they knew how, he and his brothers and sisters desired not to hack into anything unless needed be. After all, hacking into things wasn't a very _nice_ thing to do, was it?

But this was the only way he was going to find any answers. Indeed, he had a feeling it was better not knowing, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

He had finally found some results in one of the hospitals in the city of Adelaide. Looking through the record of births, he tried to find a list of babies born on that day, eleven years ago.

Because they were in alphabetical order by last name, he was able to find his name fairly close to the top. However, because the first names were also in alphabetical order, he couldn't help but notice the name above his own.

_Beatles, Wallace_

_Beatles, William_

Father had said that he had kept his birth name, told to him by the orphanage, who were informed by the parents themselves. So he knew that it had to have been him there. But the name above his, Wallace Beatles……Was…was it possible that…?……Could it be……?

"Brother?" he heard the voices of his brothers and sisters say. Looking up at the door, he saw them standing there, in their usual positions, waiting for him to join them.

"Come, Brother. It is time for us to continue devising a plan to finally defeat those pesky Kids Next Door."

He almost flinched when he heard that, but caught himself before doing so. He looked back at the computer screen.

_Beatles, Wallace_

_Beatles, William_

And he shut the PC off then, rising, and walking over to his brothers and sisters.

"Indeed, we shall," he said. "However, there is one thing I would like to do before then, if I may…"

**Transmission Interrupted**

Okay, I know Numbuh 4's parents have the Aussie accent (his dad does, anyway, I know that), but I was feeling lazy, and I didn't want to have to write all that. Besides, the spelling-out-the-accent thing is a Numbuh 4 thing, and I didn't want to ruin that. Y'all understand, doncha? looks hopeful Doncha?

Oh, yeah, and there won't be much romance in this one. I'll try to fit some wherever I can, but I can assure you that it won't be a lot. However, at the same time as this one, I will be working on another story that's full of romance . In fact, its called "Operation: R.O.M.A.N.C.E.", if you've seen it in my profile. I'll be working on that one as well as this. So ya.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I already have how I'm going to _end_ this story…………it's what's supposed to come in the _middle_ that I have a difficult time with!! Grr……Has that ever happened to anybody out there? Anybody? wind whistles as crickets chirp Okay, never mind. But anyway, I got the second chapter up. So, here is where we insert the needed disclaimers. turns on a machine

**Automated voice machine:** I do not own **Codename: Kids Next Door**. They strictly belong to Mr. Warburton. I'm just a fan writing fan-fiction. So I don't expect to get any money from this. Please……don't sue me……

(turns the automated voice machine off) Yeah, so……On with the story!!!!

**Continuing Transmission**

"A twin brother?!" his four friends asked in astonishment.

Numbuh 4 nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's what mah folks told meh. Thay said that, when we were still livin' in Australia, thay hadda give up mah brotha, 'cuz thay couldn't afford tha both of us. Thay almost hadda give _meh_ up too, but then mah dad got a job 'ere, and we moved."

No one said anything at first. It was a little too surprising. Numbuh 4 had a twin brother?

But Numbuh 3 broke the silence, clapping her hands, though the sound was dimmed out due to her over-stretched sleeves. "Cool!" she said. "There are _two_ Numbuh 4s!!"

Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 looked at the Asian girl, then back at the small Aussie. Each thought about what it would be like with _two_ Numbuh 4s around, then shuddered slightly, waving the thought away. Numbuh 4 was a great friend and all, but they could barely handle _one_ of him, forget _two_.

"Whassa matter, guys?" the bubbly girl asked. "Especially you, Numbuh 4. Aren't you excited that you have a brother?"  
Numbuh 4 wasn't sure what to think. If his messy, blond bangs weren't covering his eyes, they would be able to see the confusion held in his sapphire orbs.

He had kind of always wanted a brother. Someone to play around with when he wasn't too busy with KND affairs. Though he never admitted it, he had always been a little jealous of Numbuh 2 and his little brother, Tommy. It must have been nice to have someone who looks up to you, even though Numbuh 2 would never say so.

Or maybe someone to look up to. An older brother, perhaps.

Either way, it must have been nice to have a brother, as long as you _know_ about him. But a _twin_ brother…that he never knew about? How was he supposed to feel?

"Do your parents know whatever happened to him?" he heard the Brit asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. Thay said that, afta we moved 'ere, thay tried ta find 'im, but thay had no idea if 'e was even still in Australia. So afta a while, they gave up tryin'."

Numbuh 1 rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Numbuh 4, do _you_ want to find him?"

Numbuh 4 blinked. He had never really thought about it. _Did _he want to find his twin? It might have been nice to meet him……But he didn't know what his twin would be like.

"Ah dunno…"

"Oh, come on, Numbuh 4," the round operative said. "It might be cool to find a long, lost twin brother."

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 agreed. "Jus' like one uh' those people on those talk shows on TV."

Numbuh 3 giggled. "I wonder what your brother is like, Numbuh 4. I hope he's as nice as you are!!"

The Aussie blushed slightly, looking down at the ground. "Well, Ah guess Ah kinda wanna find 'im, but Ah don't think it's possible."

Numbuh 1 smirked. "Oh, it's possible."

The four looked at their leader.

"Well, if you really wanted to find him, Numbuh 4, there is a way."

"'ow?" the small blond boy asked.

"If we make a request to the KND IHQ, I know they'll be happy to help."

"Ya serious?"

The commander nodded. "Things like this happen more often than you would think. The operatives at IHQ are aware of that. And they know, in serious situations, it would be hard for an operative to concentrate on a mission when they're thinking about events like this. So there are special operatives assigned for cases like this to help them. If you would like, Numbuh 4, we could ask for their help to look for your twin brother. We would start with the Kids Next Door operatives in Australia, and if he's not there, we'd ask for help for Kids Next Door agents globe-side."

Numbuh 4 thought about it a bit. To find his twin brother, or not? He wasn't sure.

"Come on, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said, grabbing his arm. "It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said. "Maybe he can become a KND agent, and he can be stationed here!"

"Or you may just get da chance ta know yer twin," Numbuh 5 suggested.

Numbuh 4 nodded, listening to each of his friends. When he wasn't sure about something, his friends could always help him think of an answer. He could always turn to them for anything, and he often listened to them when it came to things like this. Not when it came to missions, of course, but when it came to things like this.

"Awright," he said. "Whateva." He did have an image to maintain, after all, as a Tough Kid who didn't care for much. So he had to act like that, even if he was a little excited to find his twin brother.

Numbuh 1 nodded. "All right, then. First we would have to…"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes becoming very wide behind his shades. The color from his face drained, making him appear more pale than usual, as he seemed to stair at something behind Numbuh 4.

The other four looked at him, confused as to why the Brit would stop in mid-sentence. They then looked to where he seemed to be staring.

A small mosquito was flying around, and by the look of its abdomen, it was definitely female, and seemed to have taken a sample from someone.

Looking back, the others discovered that Numbuh 1 had disappeared from the room. Numbuh 5 shook her head slightly. He wasn't afraid to take an adult, who could have been four times taller than him, a group of adults, the Delightful Children, with their mass robots of destruction, and any kind of terror-threat, head on. But when it came to little bugs, he couldn't handle them? The Quiet One wasn't sure if she were to feel sorry or embarrassed for him.

There was a crash, and the dark girl was brought out of her thoughts to see that Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 were trying to catch the bug. They were all jumping up, trying to catch it, trying to yank it out of the air, but the mosquito was just a bit too quick for them.

Rolling her eyes, Numbuh 5 took off her red cap, waiting for the mosquito to come towards her, since that was the direction it was being chased by the other three. When it was close enough, she used her cap as a net to catch it, closing the opening over it so it wouldn't escape.

Walking over to the window, she released her hold on the cap so the mosquito flew out of the window. Replacing the cap on her head, she closed the transom, looking at the opened door to her left.

"Da mosquito's gone, Numbuh 1," she called. "You can come on back now."

There was no reply. He didn't even poke his head through the door frame as he usually did.

Sighing, Numbuh 5 left the other three, heading over to the opened door, and came back, dragging the Leader by his arm.

He resisted, but wasn't able to break free from her as she brought him back into the room. As he noticed, however, no one seemed to be uncomfortable at all, considering that it was obvious that the mosquito bit someone.

Numbuh 1 knew that mosquito's evicted some sort of chemical when they bit someone, and that chemical causes an itchy reaction in the person's skin. Still, those effects were usually immediate. Someone had to have been bitten now, but no one seemed to feel those effects.

He would ask them about it later. Still, he wasn't sure what to make of the mosquito at the moment.

* * *

In the dark bedroom, a young, blond boy, dressed in a blue suit, sat on his neatly made bed, his sky blue eyes reading over the paper he held in his hand.

He had already read it before. But he was so surprised that he was reading it over again, just to make sure what he had read was correct. Maybe he had read it wrong, maybe it was just a mistake.

But of course it wasn't. Of course, what he had seen was accurate. And yet, he _still_ couldn't believe it.

After hacking…or _visiting_, as he preferred to think of it…the hospital website, and finding the two twins Wallace and William Beatles, he had wondered if maybe, just maybe, his 'twin' happened to be the Wallace Beatles that was a member of the Kids Next Door, the Delightful Children's accursed, adult-disobeying rivals.

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, he sent out one of their insect-spy bots, a mosquito-bot, to make sure. The mosquito-bot was a very unique creation, with its ability to take a sample of a person's blood.

Of course, the person of choice was Wallace, and, thanks to Abigail, who set the mosquito-bot free, he was able to take the blood sample to Father's scientists, who were in charge of creating the robots they used against the Kids Next Door.

The scientists had to take a sample of his own blood, to see if their DNA was similar.

The blood test proved accurate, confirming what he feared. He…he was related to…Wallace Beatles…one of his great adversaries!

The Delightful Child, William, couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the world who could have been his twin brother…It had to be one of the Kids Next Door!

And still…It did propose an interesting situation. Did Wallace know anything about it? Did he know that he had a twin brother? Did he know where he was, or that his twin happened to be one of his most hated enemies.

William decided to bring up with his 'brothers and sisters' a new proposal to their plan to capture the Kids Next Door. Since they were all very distinct kids anyway, he somehow felt they wouldn't mind if one them was isolated from the rest of the group, would they?

**Transmission Interrupted**

Well, that was fun. Please review!! Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Sorry for the long update.....School..... sighs Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Continuing Transmission**

There was a small groan as the small blond pushed himself off the floor. Wobbling a little as he stood, he put a hand to his aching head.

'Where am ah?' he wondered, looking around. He noted the bars that contained him in the tiny cell. 'Am ah in……jail? Or that crazy lady's zoo again?'

The creak of a door called his attention, followed by the sound of footsteps. The sound was getting closer, and the boy slowly approached the bars, wanting to see who was coming. When the person stopped, the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Greetings, Numbuh 4, " the captor said.

Numbuh 4 growled. "Ah shoulda known ya Delightful Brats were behind this…!" He blinked then, a little confused. Something was missing. "Wait….aren't there normally five of ya?"

"Brilliant observation…" the blond Child said, stepping closer to the bars.

Numbuh 4 blinked again, looking at the other blond. "Man, Ah thought you were all chained tageta or something'!"

A small blush colored the other's pale cheeks, but he said nothing in reply. Instead, he regained his composure and said, "What we have to talk about does not concern my brothers and sisters."

"Yeah? Well what do _we_ 'ave ta talk 'bout?"

"First, it would probably be easier if I introduced myself. My name is William…"

The Tough Kid blinked. "You guys 'ave names?!"

"Of course we have names, you twit!"

The boy just stared at the other. "Okay…"

* * *

The door suddenly burst open, and the Kids Next Door stood, 2x4 technology at hand, searching around the mansion. 

"Well, well, well…" said monotonous voices from within the shadows, "if it isn't the Kids Next Door. How…_delightful_ of you to come…"

"Don't give us this act!" Numbuh 1 said, holding our his ray gun, aimed at the Children. "We know you creeps kidnapped Numbuh 4, and we want him back!"

The Delightful Children stepped into the light, facing the Kids. "Numbuh 4 is very busy at the moment…"

"Hold up…" Numbuh 5 said, lowering her weapon slightly, "y'all seem to be missin' somebody….."

"As are you…" they replied. "But this just makes it a fair fight. After all, it wouldn't be kind of us to fight you five-on-four, would it?"

The Leader scoffed. "You couldn't even beat us five-on-five! You can never beat us!"

"We shall see…"

* * *

Suddenly, there was an explosion, causing the ceiling above to shake. 

"What was that?" Numbuh 4 asked, looking at the ceiling.

William looked up as well, then back at the other. "It seems your friends have come to rescue you…"

"All right!" he said. "Ah bet your brothas and sistas can't beat my friends!"

"They have no intention of beating your friends…"

"They don't?" Numbuh 4 asked, baffled.

"Not today…"

"So what are they doing?"

"They are just distracting your friends and giving us a chance to talk…"

The Tough Kid growled slightly. "Well, what're we s'pposed ta talk 'bout?!"

"Your birthday was a few days ago, wasn't it Wallace?"

The Aussie blinked. "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

Not answer, the Child instead asked, "Did your parents ever tell you anything that day?"

"Well…they did tell me that Ah 'ave a twin brotha…but they put 'im up for adoption 'cuz they couldn't cake care 'a' tha both of us…"

"Do your parents know who adopted him?"

"Nah…they neva found out…"

William nodded slightly, turning away from the other.

"'ey, 'ow'd ya know all that anyway?"

Looking at the other, the Child then said, "My birthday was a few days ago as well…"

The Kid blinked slightly. "Really? Ah thought ya had a party for your birthday…"

"That's with my brothers and sisters. But a few days ago, it was just my birthday…"

"Whaddya mean?"

Not facing the other, William closed his eyes. "Did you know I was adopted…?"

"You?!" Numbuh 4 asked, astounded. "Adopted?!"

The Child nodded slightly.

"But you're just like the othas!"

"I was adopted when I was only an infant, so I grew up with the others…so we are a lot alike…but they are not my true family…"

The Aussie's curiosity got the better of him. "But then…who…?"

"Isn't it obvious, Wallace?" William cried, turning to face the other.

Numbuh 4 jumped back, slightly surprised at the emotion shown by the Child, especially in usually empty eyes.

With a sigh, William regained his composure and said, "But think, Wallace…why would I have you brought here to talk about this?"

"Well…Ah…"

"Is it just coincidence that your twin brother was put up for adoption while I was adopted by my father?"

"Maybe…"

"But how did I know what your parents told you? And that your birthday was a few days ago, which was the day of my _real _birthday?"

Numbuh 4 shook his head, not wanting to believe what the other was subtly telling him. "It…it can't be…! You're…you're lying…this is jus' a joke…"

"You honestly think that I would joke at all, let alone something like this?!"

But the Tough Kid still refused to believe it. "Prove it then!"

Pulling out a folder, the Child pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to the other. "this is a graphing pf our DNA. Yours is the one on the bottom…"

Looking at the paper, Numbuh 4 didn't really understand it. However, he noticed that both patters looked the same. "So?"

"So…our DNA is the same…how is that possible unless we are related…?"

"'ow do Ah know that it's real, though? Ya coulda just made it up!"

With a sigh, William shook his head. "You wouldn't happen to have a birthmark, would you?"

Numbuh 4 blinked, looking at the other curiously. "Yeah…"

"On your wrist, perhaps?"

Rolling up his long orange sleeve, the Tough Kid looked at the birthmark that encircled his wrist. "Yeah…" he looked up at William. "How'd ya…?"

Rolling up his own sleeve, William showed the other the similar birthmark on his own wrist.

Numbuh 4's eyes widened slightly. "No way!"

"Whether you or I want to believe it, it's true…" the Delightful Child pushed his sleeve down to cover his wrist and began to walk away. "So we should get used to it…_Brother_…"

The Kid stared at nothing, not noticing that the other was gone. He didn't hear the door close, or even as it opened again. He didn't notice the many footsteps coming toward him, or the fact that his friends were soon standing there.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 said as Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 began to melt the bars. "Numbuh 4…!"

The blond didn't answer. He seemed to be in a trance.

As the door opened, Numbuh 3 walked in, looking at the smaller boy. Then, with a playful giggle, she hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he said, holding the area the Asian girl had hit. "What was that fo'?!"

She giggled a little. "To wake you up, silly!"

"Are you alright, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Huh?" The Aussie continued to rub his head even if the pain was gone. "Oh yeah, Ah'm okay…"

"Da Delightful Children didn't do nothin'?" Numbuh 5 asked, slightly surprised.

"Nah…prob'bly scared 'em off…" the Tough Kid said, smiling proudly.

"Well…if nothing is wrong," the Brit said, "let's head back to the Tree House…"

The others agreed, and Numbuh 4 followed after them, his smile fading slightly as he thought about what his bro…what _William_ said. 'Ah shouldn't tell tha othas…they'll kick meh out fer sure…'

**Transmission Interrupted**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
